


He's Holding Out For A Hero

by fullmetalpotterhead



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a fanboy, F/M, Marinette is internally screaming this whole fic, Nino ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalpotterhead/pseuds/fullmetalpotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nino finds out Marinette's secret identity, he goes about finding new ways to set her up with Adrien, but this might be his craziest idea yet.</p>
<p>Tumblr prompt: "Make me." Ladrien</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Holding Out For A Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyseb630](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyseb630/gifts), [exhaustedwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/gifts).



> So Alyseb we were talking about how we both liked the brotp Marinette and Nino and I did start on this. Then I left it alone for a few weeks. It wasn't until LuminereLucifer started ranting about Ladrien with me that I got a great idea about how to finish it. I'm really proud of it? (I'm supposed to be working on my other fic. Actually I'm supposed to be doing homework. Don't look at me)

"This is insane."

"This is perfect."

"It's never going to work, Nino! Why even bother."

"Marinette, deep breaths." Nino braced her shoulders while she tried to calm herself. 

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could not be interested in me at all, call the cops for breaking and entering, throw me in prison, find out I'm actually Marinette and hate me for all eternity!"

"Dude. That's not gonna happen. Adrien is completely love-struck for Ladybug. Its more likely he'll faint when you visit." Marinette nodded, trying to maintain her composure. 

It had been about two months since Nino had accidently caught her transforming. After swearing his secrecy, the two had become closer. It was refreshing to be able to talk to someone about both sides of her life, and Nino was a great listener. 

However, after only five days of their newfound friendship, Nino had begun using every chance he got to push her and Adrien together. 

During partner assignments, he suddenly wanted to pair up with Alya. Clearly the only thing the newly partner-less Marinette and Adrien could do was partner up themselves. 

During lunch he wanted to do "group activities". Oddly enough, these group activities often ended in Marinette and Adrien being ditched.

Nino had only stopped all the stupid plans because Adrien was beginning to get the distinct impression Marinette hated him. And now, her new friend had started up his antics with his worst plan yet.

"You're Ladybug, dude. Just pretend he's some regular civilian."

"But he's not! He's _Adrien _."__

__"Come on, I believe in you."_ _

__"Nino's right, Marinette! Adrien is just a boy, you don't have to worry so much." Tikki chimed in, attempting to sooth the young girl's panic._ _

__"Dude, I still can't believe that you exist." Nino shook his head at the Kwami and Marinette giggled. "So you think you're ready?"_ _

__"Do I have a choice?"_ _

__"Dude."_ _

__"Alright, alright, alright. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette felt the transform prickle over her, flashing a loving light over the room and opened her eyes to find being Ladybug did make her feel a little better._ _

__"Cool. Call me tonight and tell me how it goes."_ _

__"Wait. Can't you... come with me or something?"_ _

__"Bro, you can do this on your own."_ _

__"Please?"_ _

__"I'm banned from Adrien's house." Nino sighed as Marinette made a strangled noise of anguish. "You've got this, dude."_ _

__"Okay, okay. I'm going." Marinette stood by the open window, butt wiggling anxiously._ _

__"Do I have to make you leave?" She looked back at him sheepishly, nodding._ _

__"Make me. Please." Taking out his phone, Nino showed a very confused Marinette the call screen. Alya._ _

__"Hey Alya! I just spotted Ladybug." Marinette's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing, Alya's yelling clearly heard through the phone. "Yeah she's over by-" And she was off before he could finish._ _

__If she really wanted she could go home now. Nino would never know. At least, not until school tomorrow when he asked Adrien about his night. He'd be disappointed in her, sure, but in the end Nino would still have her back. _Even if I screw things up with Adrien, he won't connect it back to Marinette. It'll all be fine. _____

____She was just starting to believe that when she found herself face to face with Adrien's window. _This is a mistake. I should leave right now, why'd I even come? I can't talk to _\- Adrien.___ _ _ _

______There he was. The boy of her dreams. Meticulously setting up Ladybug merchandise around his room. She didn't even know there was this much, but he seemed to have it all. Action figures, body pillows, posters, a blanket, a spotted scarf, and when he was satisfied with his room, he even pulled out a Ladybug microphone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Curious, she drew closer to hear as he turned something on his computer, techno music filling the air as Adrien dramatically posed to in the center of his room._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?" She listened, unable to look away as he sang, eyes closed, passionately belting out the lines into his mic._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?" He pumped his fist in front of him, throwing his head back._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Isn't there a red knight, upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need!" She really shouldn't be watching this. It was clearly a very private moment, but she found she couldn't look away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I need a hero!" Adrien pivoted as the music let out a clap of thunder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. She's gotta be strong, and she's gotta be fast, and she's gotta be fresh from the fight." Marinette watched him pace the room, serenading each of his Ladybug figurines individually._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light! She's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and she's gotta be larger than life," He stepped closer to one of the bigger figurines, cradling the doll's face gently, "Larger than life."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He sung with the background singers, twisting and twirling to the music with an intensity she'd never before seen in him. Nearing the end of the instrumental break, he swaggered over to his bed where the body pillow laid. Tossing his head back, he sat down._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasies," he sank back into the bed, cupping the body pillow as if it were the real thing, "somewhere just beyond my reach, is someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder, and rising with the heat," She watched him rise slowly, seductively even, still entranced and in shock. "It's gonna take a Ladybug to sweep me off my feet!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I need a hero!" He jumped up just as the music crashed again, perfectly choreographed. This was clearly not the first time he'd done this. His every step was so sure, so in time with the music that somewhere in the back of her mind she found herself wondering how many tries it had taken him to get it like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above!" He screamed the lyrics, passionately, breath short, into the microphone. "Out where the lightning _splits _the sea!" He could get a career as a singer if he wanted. "I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me!" Ladybug felt a sudden jolt of realization. She was still watching him. This was personal! If he caught her who knew how he'd react. Even after this clear ode to her- _especially _after this clear ode to her. She was about to bolt when he crashed to his knees, throwing his head and arching his back._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain. And the storm and the flood! I can feel her approach like a fire in my blood." It was too late now. She had seen too much. It seemed a waste not to stick around. Besides, she still hadn't actually said anything to him. Nino would be disappointed if she didn't stay right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So she stayed and stared as the music ended and Adrien panted, opening his eyes and finally catching sight of her. _Shoot _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ladybug?" She needed to get out of here. Right now. Adrien moved before her body could catch up with her mind, flinging open the window. "Is it really you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hi." She moved her hand to start waving before realizing she was still held up by her yoyo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh! Come in, please!" He opened the window wider, stepping back to make room and she found herself following him. "I can't believe it. The song summoned you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I mean-! Sometimes when I sing it right, akumas attack and I get to see you or- I'm not saying I cause akumas or anything! It’s probably a coincidence- kind of like a ritual- accidental of course! This is the first time you've ever appeared in front of me though- well I guess this is the best I've ever sang it but-" He clamped his mouth shut, seeming to realize just how strange the things that were coming out of his mouth were. Both of them shifted awkwardly for a minute. "How long have you been hanging there?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"...The entire song." She noticed his whole face turn red in an instant as he looked at the ground, the walls, anything but her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I hope you don't think I'm weird. I'm not weird. I mean maybe I am. You weren't supposed to really see this and-" His eyes fell on one of his dolls and she watched the realization that his room was still decked out in her merch dawn on him as he dove to (carefully) shove everything back into an overflowing closet before locking it tightly. "I'm not a stalker, I swear."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Its...fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You must think I'm really creepy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No! I just didn't realize you liked me so much." His eyes finally met hers, widening slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You know who I am?" She let out a breathy sort of giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're Adrien Agreste. Of course I do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And you're really not weirded out or...?" Ladybug fidgeted, tucking her back her bangs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I thought it was kind of cute actually." He gaped at her, mouth slack, eyes boggled, and more adorable than Marinette had ever seen him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Can I," he seemed to struggle to form words, "maybe take a picture with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"O-okay." He scrambled for his cell phone before rushing back to her side, cautiously stepping closer to fit them both in the screen. Feeling daring, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as his finger clicked the button._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That did it. Ladybug had finally broken Adrien. He passed out (Nino hadn't been joking about the fainting thing), dropping the floor so quickly she barely had time to catch him. Panicking, Marinette deposited Adrien in his bed, holding his phone and looking back and forth frantically as she tried to figure out what to do with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nino heard a frantic knocking on his window and moved from his computer to go check. Just as he'd predicted, Ladybug twisted nervously outside. When he let her in, she promptly dropped her transformation, threw herself onto his bed, and didn't say another word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"How'd it go?" No response. "Dude, you did go right?" She didn't even move. "Marinette!" Nino flipped her over, forcing her to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She looked absolutely pitiful and so pink he was afraid her skin might permanently stain that color._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Dude, what's wrong?" Taking a breath, Marinette shook her head at him, eyes filled with tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I took his phone!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I know that isn't how you probably expected me to use that line. Oops. They're both such nerds to be honest. I just can't.


End file.
